


Brushstrokes

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Shameless PWP, sorta fluffy and definitely smutty, that's not what paintbrushes are for you perverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya gives Solas a new set of paintbrushes. His first use for them is somewhat unorthodox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushstrokes

“You like your present, then?” Alya asked breathlessly as the paintbrush slid from the hollow of her throat to the bottom of her sternum. Solas smiled.

“They’re fine brushes. I like them very much,” he said, tracing the brush around the outline of a breast before beginning an agonizingly slow spiral toward its peak. Alya’s heart pounded, her nipples tightening almost painfully in anticipation. Had she known this was how Solas would show his appreciation, she’d have bought him nice paintbrushes  _months_  ago.

“Gods,” she whispered as the deliciously soft bristles finally caressed her nipple. “ _Gods_ ,” she repeated, arching off the mattress as he pinched her other nipple, rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger while he teased its fellow with feather-light brushstrokes. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to find some relief from the hot, desperate need building between them, and he must have noticed, because his eyes took on a decidedly wicked gleam.

She whined when he abandoned her nipples, and he shushed her, drawing the brush lazily along her ribs and stomach, tracing elaborate patterns on her skin as he went. He paused in his descent to tickle her navel, and she squealed.

He chuckled. “Forgive me. I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re horrible,” she said, moaning nonetheless as he pressed an apologetic kiss to the offended area.

“I am,” he agreed, setting the brush once more on its way, trailing softly over a hip and down the outside of a thigh. The brush began its return journey in the valley between her thighs, and she immediately parted them. He smiled fondly. “Always so eager,  _vhenan_ ’ _ara._ ”

“Is that bad?”

“No,” he said, sliding the brush slowly, slowly up her inner thigh until the bristles kissed her lower lips.

“Creators,  _yes_ ,” she breathed, spreading herself further to allow the brush to slip between her folds to her oversensitive clitoris, where mere moments of gentle teasing had her wailing her release so loudly she feared she must have been heard all the way in the main hall.

Solas snuggled next to her, peppering her face and neck with kisses as she caught her breath.

Alya frowned. “You know, I’ll never be able to watch you paint without blushing, now.” Against her neck, she felt him smile.

“I will be looking forward to it.”


End file.
